Un sábado por la noche
by L.Crosslux91
Summary: Los usuarios de habilidad son personas peligrosas y cuando dos de ellos, sean rivales saludables o enemigos declarados se encuentran y discuten, las cosas pueden terminar muy mal. O pueden terminar como lo hicieron Chuuya y Dazai ese sábado por la noche.


_*Estado del fic_ : completo.

 _*Aclaración_ : Este fic ha sido inspirado por una conversación random entre dos personas del grupo de WhatsApp de _Bungou Stray Dogs Argentina,_ que de un momento a otro se pusieron a interpretar a Dazai y Chuuya. Por lo tanto, les corresponden los créditos.

 _*Advertencia_ : No intente encontrarle sentido o lógica a esto. No la hay.

 _*_ _Personajes_ : Nakahara Chuuya y Osamu Dazai.

 _*_ _Disclaimer_ : _Bungou Stray Dogs_ y sus personajes _no_ me pertenecen y algunos de los diálogos tampoco.

* * *

Un sábado por la noche.

La ciudad de Yokohama tiene que ser la ciudad más afectada, por lejos, debido a pleitos entre los comúnmente conocidos como usuarios de habilidad. Estas personas cuya característica particular es contar con algún tipo de poder sobrenatural que los coloca un escalón más arriba que la población promedio, han asaltado las calles y los edificios por tantas razones bien y mal justificadas, que si le preguntas a cualquier ciudadano, probablemente te dirá que no recuerda por qué comenzó la gresca ni quiénes estaban involucrados, pero que el día que el conflicto se desató estaba frente a la estación del metro esperando a su madre, y vio a un tipo cargando un muñeco horrible que chillaba corriendo por la pared del edificio del frente hasta que se perdió en una nube de humo rosa. El ciudadano no sabrá exactamente hace cuánto tiempo pasó ni por qué, ni siquiera te dirá la hora. Pero una cosa podrá asegurar más que ninguna otra; eran usuarios de habilidad.

Suena aterrador lo veas por donde lo veas, y teniendo en cuenta que un porcentaje considerable de la población mundial posee una habilidad sobrenatural, es increíble pensar que aún así el mundo se las arregla diariamente para que estos hombres y mujeres algo especialitos no destruyan tu ciudad antes que logres acabar tu carrera universitaria.

Así que uno o más de estos usuarios se pueden cruzar diariamente sin que edificios vuelen por los aires, porque son personas civilizadas que entienden qué tan malo es desatar poderes que alteran los distintos elementos naturales, o desafían las leyes de la física, o modifican la anatomía humana. Pero vamos, que seguro tienen una o dos razones para hacerlo de todos modos, aunque niños y ancianos estén mirando muy de cerca. Lo bueno es que Yokohama es de hecho tan grande y sus territorios están tan bien delimitados que la gente, usuarios o no, saben que existen lugares a los que es propicio no acercarse en las noches tras determinados horarios, y que hay otros en los que conviene mantenerse.

Eso sí. Cuando eres un usuario, sabrás que existen algunos que resaltan más que otros por inteligencia, fuerza, brutalidad o moral, sabrás que hay quienes tienen permitido pasar los límites y desatar verdaderas guerras sangrientas y ruidosas en medio de los altos edificios o a orillas del puerto, y no les importará si son las tres de la tarde o si la cena está a punto de ser servida, o si faltan segundos para que sea año nuevo.

Osamu Dazai es uno de estos usuarios de habilidad que tiene permitido pasar todos los límites que existen, crear los que aún no han sido marcados y luego romperlos. Su habilidad, _Indigno de ser_ _humano_ , es todo una monada luminosa y blanca que contrarresta cualquier tipo de habilidad que se le venga encima sólo con el más mínimo contacto, así sea un adolescente abandonado convertido en un tigre blanco de unas cuantas toneladas, o un ex empleado furioso porque _quizás_ lo abandonó sin dar explicaciones. Dazai tuvo un pasado turbulento que no lo persigue porque es inútil perseguir a una persona como Dazai, pero actualmente llena el papel de un honrado y responsable ciudadano trabajador, que hipotéticamente llega a tiempo a su oficina todas las mañanas, pero que siendo honesto no es capaz de rellenar un formulario. A este hombre le han tocado realizar las tareas más inesperadas y sangrientas, tanto dentro del trabajo de campo como tras el escritorio, y para tener escasos veintidós años, pensaba que podría presentar diez buenas razones para que le dieran la jubilación al cumplir veintitrés.

Si es que los cumplía.

Otro de estos usuarios con privilegios socialmente establecidos es Nakahara Chuuya, un hombre de veintidós años que luce como de quince y reacciona a los estímulos externos como tu madre cuando no te calzas los zapatos. Este tipejo, que mide apenas un metro con sesenta centímetros ha roto tantos límites puestos por él mismo como por los demás al punto que, aunque sea un proclamado miembro ejecutivo de la peligrosa Mafia Portuaria que domina Yokohama, le dará la mano a una anciana para cruzar la calle si considera que es pertinente hacerlo, y de la misma manera deseará la muerte de un niño de doce años si cree que se lo merece por haber causado una catástrofe. Su habilidad, _for the_ _tainted sorrow_ seguro que lo convierte en la única persona cuyo sueño de la infancia de querer volar no fue frustrado por la ley de la gravedad. Así que su manipulación de la gravedad hace que pueda realizar hazañas asombrosas como caminar por el techo sin que se le caiga el sombrero, y hacer que un dragón se coma un edificio si recurre a la verdadera forma de su habilidad, la _corrup_ _ción_. Esta segunda etapa de poder incluye tatuajes brillantes y hemorragia interna y externa por partes iguales, y a menos que cierta persona esté cerca para auxiliarlo, morirá en un éxtasis de locura y destrucción de la que no hay ningún tipo de salvación más que el toque de esa otra persona.

Sí, estamos hablando de Dazai.

Usuarios de habilidad como estos dos existen pocos en el mundo y el hecho de que vivan en la misma ciudad y se conozcan sin dudas es un dato tan curioso como perturbador. La persona cuyo poder lo haría caer en la locura en un viaje de ida y la persona que tiene boletos de cupo limitado de regreso a la cordura. Alguna vez fueron compañeros de equipo y reconocidos por representar todo lo malo, peligroso y mortífero. Pero en algún punto de su historia conjunta repleta de reconocimiento y sangre, una persona que se merecía algo mejor dejó este mundo, y le dio a Dazai la tarea de hacer algo bueno por su vida. Esa tarea no parecía incluir a Nakahara Chuuya, o a ese pobre jovencito sediento de atención de una figura de autoridad, así que el no tan bueno de Dazai abandonó todo lo que conocía hasta ese momento y se aventuró a comenzar desde cero.

Dos personas como estas, con habilidades únicas y con estilos de vida diferentes, aunque alguna vez convivieron en, digamos, quizás no armonía ni paz pero, olvídenlo. Convivieron, punto. Así que aunque alguna vez convivieron en el mismo lugar y obedecieron a las mismas personas, actualmente se pensaría que no podrían congeniar ni mantener cierta calma u orden uno alrededor del otro por demasiado tiempo. El cliché de la justicia que los divide en criminal y detective pende sobre sus cabezas, tambaleándose en el aire alrededor de ambos cada vez que se encuentran y cruzan palabras no tan agradables.

Un encuentro entre los que parecen ser enemigos declarados y rivales por naturaleza debería acabar mal. No nos estamos refiriendo a mal como cuando es malo que llueva y no llevaste paraguas, sino el tipo de mal de, _dos usuarios de habilidad se cruzaron el sábado por la noche y uno de ellos acabó retorciéndose en un charco de sangre_. Pero no es así, de hecho. Podrían estar en el mismo grupo de WhatsApp y no ser más que esos dos que nunca se ponen de acuerdo sobre nada y pelean verbalmente y sin ir demasiado lejos porque siguen siendo personas civilizadas a pesar de sus habilidades sobrenaturales, y saben que no está bien que hagan volar media ciudad sólo para demostrar quién tiene razón, y por suerte para Yokohama, Nakahara Chuuya es de esos que muestran su malestar con gritos y patadas, y Dazai tiene memorizado cada movimiento de este hombre, por lo que siempre es capaz de sortear los ataques sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Nada iría más allá de unos pocos intentos de agresión física e insultos muy malos si se encontraran, por ejemplo, un sábado por la noche. El contexto es algo que se supone que es muy importante, pero no en esta ocasión. Pudo tratarse de un nuevo enfrentamiento entre organizaciones que los llevó de camino directo a una alianza temporal, pudo deberse a una coincidencia, o tal vez alguno de los dos se adentró demasiado en el territorio equivocado a sabiendas de que el otro estaría cerca. No hay heridos de consideración ni edificios a medio caer, no hay personas corriendo y gritando, y todo alrededor parece más bien sumido en una pacífica calma que en realidad no les importa sentir de vez en cuando. La hora no es algo por lo que alguno de los dos se preocupe demasiado y decir si es verano o invierno, si está nevando o si hace una noche preciosa, solo haría que la situación se malentienda, así que tampoco importa. Pero hay cosas de índole personal que seguro que sí les importa a cada uno. Por ejemplo, Dazai siempre lleva vendas en los brazos, el cuello, en las piernas, y alrededor de su torso, y las exhibe de tal forma que parece una segunda piel. Sería normal que alguno de los nudos bien disimulados se le hubiera soltado y necesitara llegar a casa o a algún baño público para arreglar el problema antes que las cosas se le fueran de las manos. Chuuya podría estar a punto de caerse dormido después de estar horas haciendo guardia en su territorio, impartiendo órdenes a diestra y siniestra para asegurar que todo estuviera tranquilo, y podría estar considerando seriamente que dormir en una banca del parque no es mala idea. Pero ninguno de los dos podría hacer lo que desean, ni tan siquiera cenar como harían después de sus jornadas laborales. Porque antes que seres humanos con problemas habituales como cualquier otro, son un responsable y confiable detective y un temido y respetado ejecutivo de la Port Mafia y tienen una reputación que mantener.

Por supuesto que eso no les impide cruzar algunas palabras de rigor, como un saludo.

—Así que esta es la razón por la que apesta por aquí. —dirá Chuuya, colocando las manos en jarras y mirando a esa banca que está al otro lado, que prácticamente lo invita a que se recueste sobre su fría e incómoda superficie.

—Eh, Chuuya. Tu sombrero ha crecido.

Dazai verá a un lado y a otro, esperando encontrar los baños público abiertos pero pondrá mala cara al notar que ya están cerrados y entonces el más bajo lanzará un gruñido de advertencia porque ese sombrero sobre su cabeza está más allá de ser lindo o feo. A él le gusta y eso es todo. Tratará de irse enfurruñado hacia su descanso personificado en esa banca y Dazai lo verá y seguramente pensará que está tratando de librarse de él demasiado pronto y, desesperado por divertirse a su costa un poco más, lo seguirá solo para descubrir que Chuuya quiere sentarse un momento, lo cual está bien para él. Hay pocas probabilidades de que el mafioso patee cuando está sentado.

Pero Chuuya se quita el sombrero y Dazai piensa que no está mentalmente preparado para presenciar un momento tan único e íntimo y considera que esto es lo mejor que ha visto en su maldita vida. A Nakahara Chuuya quitándose su sombrero por voluntad propia. Chuuya asaltará la banca, acostándose sobre ella con una pierna doblada y la otra extendida, y el más alto se preguntará cómo alguien de tan baja estatura puede ocupar tanto espacio, y sin más remedio, se sentará en los pocos centímetros que quedan. La madera es incómoda y el respaldo tiene esta inexplicable curva que hace que su espalda duela incluso más de lo que le dolió esa vez, de entre tantas, en que Kunikida le pateó en medio de la columna. Buscará acomodarse en ese lugarcito infernal mientras a su lado, un muy cómodo hombre despojado de su sombrero está con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y la boca medio abierta. Dazai piensa que podría lanzarle una piedrita a ver si logra atinar con su puntería, pero no quiere alterar la calma. Así que en su lugar dirá algo normal y cotidiano.

—Tengo hambre.

El silencio es la única respuesta que obtendrá, porque a pesar que Chuuya sí escuchó lo que Dazai dijo, está realmente ocupado intentando no lucir como un vagabundo sin hogar que no tiene otro lugar en el mundo en el cual dormir por las tres horas que tiene libre antes que tenga que marchar a vigilar otra vez. Y pensando en vagabundos, Chuuya abre los ojos y se encuentra con la para nada mágica y menos aún atrapante mirada de su ex compañero, preguntándose por qué está ahí y no en algún cuchitril con alguna loca anónima a la que intentará convencer de suicidarse juntos. Su curiosidad le quema la garganta pero no quiere vocalizar la pregunta y arriesgarse a parecer como si se preocupara por él.

— ¿Por qué no traes un abrigo?

La pregunta hará que Dazai desvíe la mirada y busque ocultar la sonrisa que amenaza con escaparse, porque Chuuya se preocupa por él y eso es, digamos, algo tierno. Pero no tan tierno. Sólo tierno y ya. Chuuya mueve su pierna que está doblada y la usa para dejar la marca de su zapato en el brazo de Dazai, que se tambalea porque su acompañante tiene más fuerza de lo que una persona de su tamaño debería tener y eso le desconcierta de algún modo.

—No tengo frío.

—Vas a coger una gripe—la réplica no se hará esperar por parte del mafioso, que cruzará los brazos sobre su pecho y le fulminará con la mirada desde donde está—Entonces enfermarás gravemente y morirás. Te encontrarán en tu baño tres días después, cuando estés hinchado y deforme, y de color azul.

—Y tú llorarás.

Dazai esperará en silencio por una respuesta que sabe que no llegará. Chuuya sin dudas tiene intensiones de dormirse en ese lugar y se lamenta por no tomar fotografías, aunque con verlo basta y sobra. Chuuya dormido es un poema digno de ver, sobre todo cuando ronca como si tuviera un _decepticon_ en su garganta, pronunciando un discurso sobre planes de dominación mundial a la población entera desde lo alto de un puente.

—También tengo hambre.

La voz de Chuuya suena lejana, como si su cuerpo estuviera justo ahí pero su alma se hubiese marchado ya hace tiempo y estuviera hablando desde una distancia demasiado larga. Sus ojos se cierran otra vez y su ceño se distiende, mostrando lo relajado que está. Dazai en cambio siente sus cejas desplomarse y piensa en algo que mantendrá a Chuuya despierto, aunque también piensa que debería irse por donde vino. La venda que se soltó de su nudo está aflojándose y tiene que quitarse la ropa para arreglarla, y eso es algo que no puede hacer en las vías públicas.

En una reunión como esa la calma es tal que incluso hace que no exista la incomodidad por los largos minutos en silencio, mucho menos el fastidio por estar juntos. Chuuya aún no ha dicho que matará a Dazai y él todavía no ha sacado su larga lista de insultos sobre estatura y vestimenta. Una escena como la que se están montando estos dos dejaría con la boca abierta al más incrédulo ser humano del mundo, pero no hay nadie en las inmediaciones y eso es probablemente lo único que tranquiliza a ambos hombres. No obstante; la calma es, de hecho, la enemiga de Dazai cuando está junto a su ex compañero, por lo que tienta la suerte para obtener algo de diversión con la que alimentar su mente aburrida el resto de la semana.

Lanzar un comentario hiriente sobre la estatura es un recurso limitado y lo ha explotado por un largo tiempo, por lo que se aventura a decir alguna cosa que llame la atención de su acompañante.

—Tengo esto que cuelga en mi...

Chuuya se pone en pie en un tiempo récord y se aleja de tal modo que luce como si estuviera huyendo. El sombrero está otra vez sobre su cabeza y casi se siente como que se ha vestido a toda prisa para desaparecer después de un revolcón antes que el sol salga. Va murmurando algo entre dientes que parecen ser quejas sobre lo pervertido que puede llegar a ser ese hombre y que no quiere tener nada que ver con él o con lo que sea que le cuelgue.

— ¡...mi espalda! ¡una de mis vendas está suelta!

— ¡Muérete, pervertido! ¡Llamaré a la policía!

A este punto Dazai se verá tentado a decirle a su compañero que probablemente iría a la cárcel incluso antes que él. Pero se detiene porque eso enviaría al garete sus posibilidades de obtener lo que sea que esté tratando de conseguir.

—Vamos, no te ortives así. Te invitaré a cenar si te quedas.

— ¿Por qué haría semejante cosa como aceptar?

Nuevamente Dazai se contendrá de decir algo como que momentos antes Chuuya no mostró inconvenientes en echarse una siestecita a su lado, pero se contiene otra vez. En cambio, como muestra de buena fe, exhibirá su billetera y se levantará teniendo el mismo cuidado que un pobre hombre al que le apuntan con un arma, algo que no le dará tranquilidad en lo absoluto al mafioso, pero que al menos hará que le baje un poco el mal humor.

Y Chuuya sabe que no puede fiarse de las acciones de este hombre pero aunque trae dinero y es capaz de pagarse cualquier cosa de mejor calidad, no tiene ni tiempo ni ganas de mover sus pies más de lo necesario. Tres horas de descanso es todo lo que tiene antes de volver a las andanzas y no puede permitirse desaprovechar la oportunidad de comer gratis, así que vuelve a su lugar en la banca, aunque esta vez no se echa con intensiones de dormir. El sueño quiere ganarle la batalla pero Chuuya es un metro con sesenta de pura obstinación y no permitirá que su falta de sueño le venza. Porque permitirlo desembocaría inevitablemente en un montón de bullying y fotografías comprometedoras que sabe que Dazai utilizará en su contra las veces que desee, y aunque estén en un jodido parque y él esté cubierto desde los pies hasta la cima de su cabeza, también sabe que ese hombre es capaz de hacer que el atavío de una monja en su lecho de muerte luzca comprometedor. Además de todo lo anterior, el hecho de que Dazai esté ofreciéndose a pagar su comida sin ninguna razón aparente más que la que funge de argumento para su encuentro y tiempo de calidad juntos, le parece sin dudas algo curioso y quiere saber qué se trae entre manos.

Y no es que Dazai se traiga algo específico entre manos más que una bolsa con panes de melón rellenos y una botella de vino. Él, en esencia, sólo estaba esperando a que el dueño de la tienda de conveniencia le permitiera utilizar el baño, pero como el mismo está clausurado por reparación, tiene que hacerse a la idea de pasar un largo rato más con las vendas de su tórax flojas y ligeras. Tiene cosquillas y la sensación de que algo camina sobre su piel y aunque intenta recordar que debe mantener la compostura, está que camina en puntitas. Piensa que si se porta bien incluso podría conseguir que Chuuya lo acompañe tras los arbustos del parque y le ayude a ajustarse el vendaje. No tomaría más de unos pocos minutos. Chuuya tiene brazos delgados y manos finas, podría incluso meterlas por entre su ropa y no habría necesidad de desvestirse. Pero como todo el asunto suena algo morboso y Dazai sabe que hay personas que están esperando a verlo forcejear con el más bajo tras un arbusto después de unos tragos de vino, decide que la idea quizás no es tan buena y la desecha por completo.

Cuando llega junto al aludido, lo encuentra sentado con las piernas extendidas y la firme determinación de no dormirse y abandonarse a su suerte. Dazai se lamenta por la batería agotada de su teléfono celular y piensa que se comprará una cámara de fotos cuando cobre el aguinaldo. Apenas se sienta a su lado, la botella de vino tinto le es arrebatada de las manos y al segundo siguiente, Chuuya inclina la botella y bebe directamente del pico, sin siquiera dar las gracias. El muy rastrero. Pero después de un sorbo pone mala cara y se estremece. Su boca arrugada, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos cerrados le recuerdan a un niño que bebe jarabe para la tos creyendo que en verdad tendrá sabor a fresas.

—Asco. —el gruñido agudo y lastimero hará que cualquiera que lo escuche piense que le han roto el corazón.

Pero no, lo que sucede es que Chuuya probó vino del supermercado.

Resignado, Dazai le tiende entonces el pan de melón relleno como última ofrenda de paz y Chuuya lo recibirá porque el vino le dejó un regusto ácido y seco en la boca y está salivando más de la cuenta en su desesperación por deshacerse del mal sabor. Morderá el pan para descubrir que está seco y pensará que irse al bando de los buenos al final es una mierda si todo lo que obtienes al final del día es pan y agua con colorante.

—Esta cosa es de ayer.

El reclamo le sienta a Dazai casi tan mal como cuando descubrió que pagar los impuestos no es ni tan honrado ni tan maravilloso y que de hecho a nadie le importa si lo haces antes del diez de cada mes y muerde su propio pan, ignorando el comentario para mantener la paz. Pero Chuuya lo hace difícil y vuelve a poner mala cara tras darle otro sorbo al vino. Ahora Dazai piensa que si bebe de esa cosa obtendrá un beso indirecto y su único consuelo es que el más bajo bebió primero, por lo que él estaría siendo besado y no al revés.

El bochorno de Chuuya será mayor que el suyo.

—Te doy vino y te quejas. —comentará al rato, cuando la botella está en medio de ambos y Chuuya está haciendo un gesto gracioso con la boca.

—Me das del barato. Es obvio que me quejo.

—Bueno, en la Agencia no me pagan tanto como en la mafia. Hago lo que puedo para satisfacerte.

Esa simple respuesta, repleta de honestidad, hará que Chuuya sospeche de las intensiones de Dazai. Se preguntará qué estará planeando hacerle una vez que el alcohol le haga efecto y se recrimina en silencio por aceptar cualquier cosa que venga de este hombre. Pero como el encuentro ha sido tan pacífico y calmo, no piensa que sea algo extremadamente humillante o comprometedor. Por si acaso, decide que no beberá más del vino y acabará su pan de melón rápidamente para marcharse y cortar el problema de raíz.

Se beberá un trago de vino, por supuesto. Pero es el último. Entonces, se levanta y a Dazai le suenan todas las alarmas porque parece que Chuuya tiene intensiones de marcharse de verdad y no puede permitirlo porque, bueno. ¿Por qué no? Dazai y Chuuya son ese tipo de dúo que debería ir a todas partes juntos, eso es lo que el mundo aclama.

— ¿Ya te vas?

—Sí.

Dazai nota que Chuuya no se tambalea y piensa que no bebió tanto, o el alcohol está demorando en hacer efecto. Mira la botella y sabe que no tiene más opción que montar un numerito si no quiere que su ex compañero se vaya. Así que toma la botella, respira a consciencia, preparándose mentalmente, y le da un trago al vino. Chuuya se voltea por instinto, porque ninguna idiotez ha sido dicha y le entra la curiosidad por saber si realmente lo dejará irse en paz. Pero en el momento en que ve al adefesio bebiendo directamente del pico del que él bebió primero, le asaltan un montón de emociones y pensamientos que hacen que su mente literalmente se le ponga en blanco por un momento.

¿Esa mierda del beso indirecto es sólo válida para los manga _shojo_ de deportes, verdad? ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser suicidarse, que Dazai aún no lo ha conseguido? ¿Debería denunciarlo por acoso? ¿Si alguien bebe de tu botella, te roban un beso o tú lo das? ¿Podría Dazai ahogarse con el vino y morir, y salvarlos a ambos del suicidio social?

—No puedes dejarme ahora.

— ¡Cállate, haré que te comas esa botella!

Chuuya se le va encima en un santiamén y Dazai piensa que las cosas van a ponerse divertidas después de todo, pero sus planes se frustran cuando el más bajo toma la botella y, en lugar de intentar insertarla en su tráquea, la lleva hasta su boca y se toma un largo trago. Dazai no va a mentir y decir que la valentía del gallardo mafioso no le sorprende, pero la expresión de colegiala que pone hace que lo pierda por completo y estalle en un ataque de risa mientras a su lado, Chuuya se pone tan rojo que parece que va a escupir fuego de un momento a otro.

—Te odio con todo el odio del mundo—el pequeño hombre avergonzado gruñe y suelta la botella.

El vino barato hace que te embriagues rápidamente y Chuuya en realidad no es muy tolerante al alcohol. Casi es un milagro que resistiera despierto y con la capacidad de formular frases con sujeto y predicado después de tres o cuatro tragos.

—Aburrido.

Chuuya emite un sonido de molestia ante la afirmación del más alto, que esperaba que su interlocutor perdiera los estribos y lo estrangulara. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, Kunikida tiene mejores reflejos que Chuuya, o quizás es que no ha tenido tiempo de leer al rubio tan bien como es capaz de leer al pequeñito y por eso ha recibido tantos golpes desde que entró a la Agencia. Distraído y sin ponerse puntilloso sobre esa cosa de los besos indirectos, bebe otro trago de la botella y la extiende hacia la persona a su lado, que ha perdido la coloración roja en su rostro y luce tan resignado como un niño que acaba de descubrir que en Sudamérica no cae nieve en Navidad.

La reunión que muestra que los usuarios de habilidad son capaces de convivir sin matarse continuará por un largo rato, beberán hasta que el vino se acabe y la botella esté flotando a la altura de la cabeza de Dazai con el rojizo halo de luz de la habilidad de Chuuya alrededor.

Por su lado, Chuuya se quitará el sombrero y lo pondrá sobre la botella. Dazai hará su parte y decorará el cuello con una sección de vendas que no le importa perder y ambos verán absortos el resultado final de su creación.

—Míralo, es nuestro bebé—comentará Dazai, apuntando a la botella que sigue flotando delante de él. Su voz suena algo baja y alarga las palabras un poquito—Tiene tu estatura y tu mal gusto pero carga con mis traumas de la infancia.

—Estás enfermo.

El comentario de Chuuya no va afectar a Dazai en lo más mínimo y sus pensamientos se dirigen a otras posibilidades, como su nula posibilidad de casarse y tener hijos, porque no quiere hijos y no quiere casarse. Por eso es nula. Ríe ante el pensamiento y la botella cae. Dazai sigue el movimiento con su cabeza y se tambalea un poco, y se aferra lo que tiene cerca por mero instinto.

—Quita tus manos infieles de mí. —gruñe Chuuya, al sentir los dedos fríos del más alto tirando de la manga de su saco para no caerse.

Dazai sigue inclinado hacia adelante, mirando la botella que se ha roto.

—Que me jodan, nuestro hijo está muerto. —murmura por lo bajo.

Chuuya lo toma del cuello de su camisa y tira de él para enderezarlo. Tiene más sueño que una hora atrás y se reclina en el asiento y cierra los ojos mientras Dazai planea maneras de hacer que la muerte de su pseudo hijo luzca como un accidente y no negligencia paternal.

Dazai olvida el asunto de la botella al instante en que siente que sus vendas están cayéndose de su lugar y en cualquier momento asomarán por entre su ropa y aunque intenta pasar por alto la incómoda sensación, no logra ignorarla lo suficiente, así que recurre a su medio inconsciente buen amigo, que otra vez está con los ojos cerrados y la boca medio abierta.

—Chuuyaaa… —canturrea.

—Muere. —la respuesta llega más rápido de lo que esperaba.

—Es aburrido juntarse contigo.

—Nadie te dice que te juntes conmigo. Es más, podrías marcharte y todos estaríamos felices.

—Si me fuera ahora no podría pasar más tiempo contigo, _ChuChu_.

—Ve a buscarte una mujer que te de un hijo que no muera.

Dazai frunce el ceño ante la afirmación y piensa en su obnubilada mente que lo que Chuuya acaba de decir no tiene ningún sentido pero ignora las palabras, porque la incomodidad de tener las vendas fuera del lugar lo está matando.

—Mis vendas están saliéndose, _ChuChu_. Tienes que venir y ayudarme a colocarlas en su lugar.

—Para con ese apodo, no soy un puto tren.

Dazai ignora el comentario y se remueve incómodo en su lugar, mete una mano por debajo de su camisa pero descubre que debe inclinar mucho el brazo y echarse hacia atrás y un poquito hacia la izquierda para alzar la venda que se ha soltado.

Chuuya finalmente abrirá los ojos al notar que su acompañante no para de removerse y buscará incorporarse sólo para descubrir que de repente su cuerpo pesa el doble. Intentará utilizar su habilidad para hacer el trabajo más fácil pero su pierna y la de Dazai están rozándose y la habilidad de mierda del más alto contrarresta la suya. Resignado, Chuuya desliza sus manos por debajo de la camisa ajena sin siquiera pensar en lo que hace y de unos cuantos movimientos, logra solucionar el problema de las vendas ajustándolas lo suficiente para que el infeliz deje de molestar.

Por su lado, Dazai sentirá que el mundo está en orden una vez más pero cuando voltea a ver al intrépido mafioso que se ha atrevido a ponerle las manos encima, lo encuentra dormido y decide que no lo molestará. Él mismo suelta un bostezo y sin demasiados preámbulos, se permite relajarse en su lugar. Se dice que dejará que sus ojos descansen un momento antes de marcharse y que en la mañana le contará a todo el mundo que Chuuya lo auxilió en su momento de dificultad, y añadirá algunas cosas que quizás no sucedieron.

Pero el momento que Dazai dejó que sus ojos descansaran se convertirá en una hora, Chuuya olvidará por completo que estaba de guardia y dormirá profundamente y en algún punto de la madrugada, cuando el cielo ha aclarado los suficiente como para que las farolas del alumbrado público se apaguen, ambos despertarán casi al mismo tiempo por la sorpresa momentánea de ver que ha amanecido.

Pero entonces otra sorpresa más grande les hará olvidar la inicial. Es que quizás se han acurrucado un poquito y tal vez Chuuya estuvo utilizando a Dazai como almohada y a su vez, Dazai a Chuuya como manta. Pero vamos, que son adultos y pueden reconocer sin mayores problemas que son humanos de carne y hueso y que el frío los llevó a ambos a buscar calor por instinto.

Por eso no se dijo desde el principio cuáles eran las condiciones del clima, pero a estas alturas ya ni siquiera importa porque Chuuya se ha enojado, ha saltado lejos de su almohada humana y le ha propiciado una patada que apenas si lo ha rozado debido a los rescoldos del sueño que afectan su puntería. Dazai se queja sonoramente y limpia la mancha de tierra en su ropa pero antes que abra la boca, Chuuya le apunta con un dedo a modo de amenaza.

—Di algo y te golpeo.

— ¿Cuándo no me golpeas, Chuuya? Esa es la cuestión. —refunfuña a su vez, intentando desperezarse.

—Cuando me da asco tocarte.

—No decías eso anoche.

— ¡Y una mierda!

Aún en su estado de recién despiertos, Dazai y Chuuya se las arreglarán perfectamente para resolver su pequeña disputa mañanera discutiendo el asunto como personas civilizadas con poderes sobrenaturales y tendencia a irse de lengua fácilmente. Llamarán la atención de algunos madrugadores que recorren el lugar haciendo ejercicio y luego, agotados y doloridos por permanecer tanto tiempo en la misma posición, lo dejarán por lo sano y se marcharán tan tranquila y pacíficamente como llegaron.

Fin.

* * *

Si usted ha llegado hasta aquí, sepa que le agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.


End file.
